With growing emphasis on environmental protection, several European countries have issued some legislations and policies. Similarly, higher requirements for environmental protection are raised in China, recently; the heavy polluting enterprises are strictly restricted. Under the circumstance, the first priority that the dyestuff manufacturers encounter is to seek for survival and development. In the dyestuff industry, the opportunities and challenges are realized; therefore novel environmental friendly dyes are progressively developed.